son of chaos
by sage of six paths 666
Summary: during sasuke's and naruto's fight when naruto lost naruto's father came and teleported him in the world of percy jackson and he made naruto as strong as sage of six paths
1. valley of the end

Hey yellowflash here this is my first fanfic so sorry if its bad..

I do not own naruto or else naruto would be practically as powerful as sage of six paths and him and hinata would have been dating.

* * *

Right now two boys are fighting in the valley of the end why you ask its because one is named sasuke uchiha hand his entire clan was murdered by his brother itachi uchiha so he left the village hidden in the leaves to become stronger to kill itachi….

Sasuke/naruto 3rd pto.

"you can't stop me naruto from getting away from the village" sasuke screamed.

"no I will do it or die trying naruto yelled back "but I have too I promised sakura" he thought.

They both charged there Jutsus in there both different colors with the demonic chakra tainting it.

They both leaped/flew at each other.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

When there jutsus collided you couldn't see nothing because of the glare of light from both jutsus but when it went away you can see a regular sasuke standing over a half dead naruto.

"goodbye naruto…" sasuke whispered then he charged a chidori through his chest he smirked "…forever".

Unknown to both of them a cloak clad figure was watching the scene with sadness "naruto I'm so sorry… for all of this" this person is chaos and also naruto's father "I'll find a way to make it up too you I promise but first I have too take you to your other home".

He waited until sasuke was gone so he could go to naruto. When he did he immediately went to naruto and started to heal him "oh naruto sorry for this but I think I know how to make it up too you " while he was saying that he was giving naruto five bloodlines "use my gift well naruto" with that he teleported naruto to a world with Greek goddess and gods.

* * *

hey there this yellowflash and thank you for reading chapter one guys it really means a lot to me since this is my first fanfic and I hope you stick around for my next chapter


	2. letters

Hey yellow flash here and thank you so far for the reviews so far and for that I'm going to make this an extra long chapter do the disclaimer naruto.

Naruto: why should i?"

Yellowflash: because if if don't know ramen for you.

Naruto: okay fine yellow flash doesn't own naruto can I have my ramen now?

Yellow flash: yes

Naruto: YES RAMEN PARTY

Yellowflash: read on

All I could see was a sandy beach with 3 animals fighting one is a beautiful horse, a proud eagle and a graceful wolf they were trying to kill each other well the wolf not very much but the eagle swooped down and clawed at the horses snout and the horse reared up and kicked the eagle in the wings but the wolf sat there watching with what appears to be a frown. When the eagle is about too claw out the horses wide eyes someone cried out 'nooooooo' I looked too where the noise was coming from and saw a boy about my age sea green eyes and black tousled hair trying too run towards the creatures .

BOOM CRACK I woke up with a start I looked outside and saw lightning making false daylight I looked around and saw a blood seal on the wall I slowly walked over to it and slit my thumb and ran it over the seal immediately 9 items one of them were scrolls explaining my bloodline another was a scroll the size of me that said elemental ninjutsu/taijutsu/genjutsu another was a scroll on kenjutsu and a scroll on fuinjutsu and elemental manipulation paper a kunai and ninja tool holster with a note that said they were both endless and black blade that practically oozed death and power and lastly a note that said,

Dear, Naruto

I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed it I hope that you will forgive me for sealing the kyubi inside you when you were born and I hope that you will use my gift well and son I will always be proud of you no mater what you do and what path you take. but right now you might be wondering where you are you and where too go right now your in the united states and the Greek gods are real. I want you too go too camp half blood a camp for people like you the son of gods and mortals. By the way every time you mater a new jutsu in the scroll it disappears and a new powerful jutsu takes its place.

"Dad" naruto whispered tears rolling freely down his face he was heading towards the door when he realized he let his stuff in the room he quickly went back and looked through the fuinjutsu scroll for a quick sealing formula after he did that he made an individual seal for everything after he did that he set off to find camp half blood

Hey flash thank you for the reviews so far it really means a lot too me as it is for any first timer and if you have any ideas for jutsu's then please p.m me


	3. initiation fail

Hey guys yellow flash thanks for the reviews so far it means a lot too me so read on.

Oh and I do not own naruto (runs away crying).

PERCY POV

I just got here a few days ago after the Minotaur attack I heard some noises near the huge pine tree (thalia's pine tree) I went up there too see one blonde spiky haired boy fighting off 3 hellhounds with a black katana " AAH GET OFF ME YOU STUPID MUTT" he said too a hell hound currently biting him he slashed it and quickly killed the other hounds."Hey is this camp half blood?" he asked Percy.

"Yeah this is camp half blood" Percy said to the blonde.

"Good what's your name?" naruto questioned.

"Percy, Percy Jackson your's"Percy asked.

"Naruto uzumaki I think I'm going too pass out now" after he finished saying that he passed out and Percy grew a big sweat drop before shaking his head bringing him over to the infirmary .

Time skip 2 days later naruto pov day after capture the flag.

While I was unconscious I had a nightmare that ramen tried too eat and when I came too I sat straight up really fast scaring the black haired blue eyed beauty watching over me " Geez don't scare me like that" she said scowling at naruto who looked back sheepishly "sorry was startled someone was here but hi my names naruto what's yours" he asked.

"My names Silena Beauregard " she said with a small unnoticeable blush on her face.

"Nice too meet you Silena he said kindly not noticing the growing blush on her face.

"Chiron said I should show you around camp after you wake up so get up and see camp" she said with an ordering voice but also said it with a joking manner.

"fine but tell me who's daughter are you ( A.N naruto knows about the gods)".

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite and also the councilor of the Aphrodite cabin" she stated proudly.

"Aphrodite cabin?" I asked confused.

"I'll explain it once I show you around the camp so get up" she said to naruto.

They walked out of the infirmary wing to the middle of twelve cabins.

"What are all these cabin's for?" naruto questioned.

"They are meant to signify the Olympians Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Apollo, Dionysus, artemis, Demeter, Hephaestus, Hades, Hermes, Ares, and Aphrodite" she said the last name with a hint of pride.

"Hey Silena whose the newbie?" someone yelled from across the field we both looked and I saw a pretty girl with flowing brown hair nice b-cup breasts and a nice figure and pretty green eyes next too her was a girl with shoulder length red hair with brown eyes borderline c-cup with a nice figure both wearing orange shirts that said camp half blood with a cameo jacket covering them.

"This is naruto i showed him around camp and I'm just about done" silena said too her friends.

"Good because it's time for the newbie to have his initiation" the redhead said with a grin.

"Let's do it" the brunette agreed.

They were about too grab him for their initiation when they both felt cold steel against their neck "Sorry but I don't think I like being initiated" he whispered in there ears and they shivered against them oddly feeling safe in arms.

"I'll let you both go if you tell me your names" he said in there ears.

"M-my names Clarisse daughter of Ares" Clarisse said with a slight stutter.

"And my name is Alex daughter of Ares" the brunette said too naruto

He smiled kindly too them "nice too meet you Alex, Clarisse I think I'm going to sleep against that tree" he said pointing to Thalia's tree and ran over too it leaving two blushing girls and a girl with a jealous look on her face

NARUTO POV

"Huh now I see why shikamaru like watching the clouds" naruto said while watching the clouds slowly nodding off to sleep "ah its time to take that nap now" he yawned and was out like a light

Naruto in 'dream

"Where am I " naruto said as he was looking at an abandoned version of camp still in his spot at the tree "what's that sound" naruto asked to himself as heard something that sounded like crying.

"I guess I better go see where that crying is coming from" naruto said going against his better judgment.

Following the sound of crying he quickly found himself at a big cabin made out of marble with two holographic lightning bolts at either side of the door so in other words it was the Zeus cabin "well looks like it's coming from here" he mumbled as he took a shaky step forward to open the door and was greeted by the sight of a girl with black hair and a leather jacket crying curled up on one of the beds crying facing away from him"

He didn't like too see anyone cry so he went up to her and hugged her while she cried into his chest.

"Why (sniffle) are you(sob) helping me" she asked naruto while looking at him with tearstained eyes.

"I hate seeing people around me cry so I decide to help you so what's wrong" he asked the still mysterious girl.

The girl blushed a light shade of pink before saying" well my name is Thalia and I just hate being alone in this tree and wants too go out to see my three friends Luke, annabeth. And Grover you see I'm a daughter of Zeus… (A.N I don't want too explain this most of you probably know this already).. and I've been stuck in this tree ever since and my spirit protects the camp from monsters"

Naruto looked at her sadly before saying "don't worry I'll get you out of here even if it kills me I promise" he spoke too her with confidence while she looked at him surprised but then with bright red cheeks,

Naruto felt himself waking up and said goodbye to thalia while he completely.

"Goodbye naruto" thalia whispered too herself

NARUTO OUTSIDE TREE

"How long was I in there "naruto asked himself when he saw it was almost noon.

"Well might as well go see my new cabin mates" he said while walking down too camp.

"Where's my cabin" naruto asked himself in frustration as he looked around for his cabin.

"I might as well ask where my cabin is "naruto said in his mind.

So he went up to a girl with a orange c.h.b shirt with blonde hair and grey eyes (a.n guess who) and said "excuse me but do you know where my cabin is" naruto asked the girl.

When she looked at him she gained a small blush on her face and berated herself in her mind'who is guy and why am I feeling this way I like luke… right?'.

"A-are you determined or undetermined" she asked him with a slight stutter.

"Well I don't know who my parent is if that's what your asking" he replied.

"Then you go to that cabin" she said pointing to a cabin with peeling paint.

"Thank you-".

"Annabeth my names annabeth" she answered his unknown question..

"Well thank you annabeth I hope we see each other again he said too her.

"Yeah goodbye" she said too the blonde then ran off with light pink cheeks.

"well time to meet my cabin mates" he mumbled to himself

End

WOW THAT TOOK A WHILE AND THANK YOU SO FAR FOR THE REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU STAY BY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME AND I WILL BE MAKING A POLL FOR WHO NARUTO SHOULD BE WITH ON MY PAGE I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS AND SEE YOU LATER.


	4. capture the flag

Hey guys it is my yellow flash with a brand new chapter that will feature the capture the flag and during Percy's claiming during it so read the story to find out more oh and I'm really sorry for the long wait its just that my internet got shut off and when it came back on I couldn't upload the story on my computer so I had to use my laptop and I do not own the naruto series or the Percy Jackson series

God speech

'thoughts'

Speaking

_Monster speaking_

NARUTO POV.

I looked at the cabin looming over me deciding weather to open the door normally or make a appearance deciding with just opening the door I walked into a cabin with a dunk of kids with upturned noses and mischief in their eyes one guy older than the others walked up to me.

"Hey my name's Luke are you new too camp" the now known Luke asked.

"Yeah I'm new and I don't know my parent and a girl named annabeth told me to come here" naruto replied.

"Well welcome to the Hermes cabin" Luke said. "you can have that spot on the floor right there" luke said while pointing next to a shoe box and bed roll(a.n guess who)

"Thanks he said putting a small paper with the word seal written in kanji on the floor where luke pointed at.

"So.. what do you do for fun around here" naruto asked

"Oh you'll see Luke said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

-lunch time skip-

"Okay everybody line up to go to lunch" Luke yelled to all the Hermes campers lined up for lunch and naruto was next to Percy the boy who brought him to the hospital after he passed out. They talked and quickly became friends even more so when naruto told Percy his skills as a shinobi and said that he wished he could make shadow clones to do his homework.

They all quickly went to the Hermes table and sat down with naruto next to Percy whose butt was hanging off the seat.

"ay I have all of your attention" Chiron yelled over all the talking campers.

They all be came quiet waiting for Chiron to say what he needs to say.

"Today we have a new camper joining us so lets all give him a warm welcome to…(imaginary drum roll) naruto uzumaki" then he pointed to naruto who was sitting across the pavilion.

When he saw he wasn't there he was confused."Where is naruto uzumaki" Chiron asked

"Up here" a voice said above then they looked above them and there was naruto walking up a tree several gasps were heard as they naruto walking along a tree but Mr. d's eye's narrowed "o so your from that world are you"

Confused looks were sent to him as they didn't know what ne meant by naruto being from another world.

"What do you mean another world" a random Apollo camper called out saying the unsaid question on everyone's minds.

"Well naruto here is from a world where people called shinobi use a energy called chakra to do amazing feats, now naruto will you demonstrate for us" Mr. D called out.

"Okay Mr. D" going through some hand seals too fast for anyone to see then stopped on a ram seal and called out the jutsu.

"Fire Style: Phoenix**Flower**Jutsu" then he shot out small fireballs at the sky.

Everyone gasped at what they saw and wanted to know how the boy in front of them can do anything like that.

"Well a little bit flashy but okay" Mr. d said after watching him finish the jutsu.

Others sweat dropped as they saw Mr. D shrug it off as if it was an everyday occurrence

"But in other news tonight is the weekly capture the flag and its going to be Ares cabin against the Hermes cabin" he called out.

A roar of approval went over the tables especially the Ares table. Then all the food disappeared from the tables and now there were bronze weapons in their place.

"I I will be the referee and medic and remember you may bound but not gag prisoner and any maiming or killing during the game will lose their dessert privilege NOW LET THE GAMES BEGIN" he roared out the last part and people rushed to get armor with vigor.

Then the Ares cabin rushed in with a blood red flag with boars head painted on it.

"So we have to capture the Ares cabins flag" he asked annabeth next to him while she was sporting a lite blush on her face.

'He's talking to me say something' she thought

"Exactly this called capture the flag isn't it" she replied

'Dang it why did I say that now I bet he thinks I am a jerk' annabeth berated herself in her mind.

"Okay just making sure" naruto replied with a shrug.

' Why isn't he mad at me' annabeth thought in confusion.

"Any way here comes Percy" naruto said and moved away from annabeth much to her disappointment

He listened into their conversation for a bit but soon went to hide and make sure percy didn't get in any trouble as usual.

Time skip Percy vs. Clarisse

Percy pov

'this is so boring' Percy thought while swinging his sword around randomly

'I wish something interesting would happen' Percy though when he heard a voice that made him instantly regrets that thought.

'Hey prissy you ready for round two and there aren't any toilets to save you this time". Clarisse yelled at him with three tall overly muscular boys behind her who he guessed were her brothers because the evil looks in their eyes and the permanent scowls on their faces.

One of the boys rushed towards Percy in an attempt to get a lucky hit on him but Percy dodged barley and just got a light cut on his arm he winced and while he was focused oh his cut one of Clarisse's goons snuck up behind him and wacked his sword on his helmet making him disoriented and giving them another opening to cut him.

"Hey no maiming" Percy said dizzily still disoriented by the hit to his helmet.

"oops looks like I lose my desert privileges " one of the boys said sarcastically.

They all laughed and pushed him into the nearby creek and continued to laugh at him but unknown to them a pair of angry purple ringed eyes looked at the scene in disgust.

End

Hows it going bros sorry for the cliffhanger its just I want to upload this chapter because I feel like a complete douche for not uploading this chapter sooner and I know most of you hate when you don't your chapter so here's your chapter and don't forget to vote for who gets to be naruto in the story so any way

Goodbye farewell alvedisein goodbye I hope you think my apology isn't a lie

Shushins away


	5. claiming

Hhhheeeey how's it going bros my new name is sage of 6 paths 666 and I just want to thank you for sticking with my story so far and I hope that u are excited for this chapter but before I start with that you might remember last chapter when I told you the description of naruto's eye's when he was angrily looking at Percy getting beat up and I know some of you are wondering what's going to happen well if u are the read the story.

God speaking

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Monster speaking

Naruto pov

"shit I shouldn't gotten to distracted" Naruto whispered to himself as he watched the scene below him with anger.

"well I guess I should show them what I can do" Naruto said annoyed even though he didn't have to show them to much power but unconsciously activated one of his blood lines .

'Hmm why does everything seem so clear' Naruto thought and then realized that he subconsciously added chakra to his eyes.

'This must be my bloodline' Naruto thought with excitement but quickly brought his attention back to Percy and saw just in time for him to get pushed into the creek.

'damn I was too distracted oh well might as well help' Naruto thought and then jumped from the tree he was currently perched on and jumped in front of the offenders.

They looked at him in surprise they didn't anybody was watching them but despite their surprise the quickly brought their swords up ready to defend themselves from Naruto, but he just stood their and slowly took out his sword it was a beautifully crafted sword that was mostly pith black except when it came to the blade and then turned to a beautiful shade of silver and there was a gem in the handle that looked liked a eye with a black slit and a red iris.

The three boys quickly got over their surprise and attempted to land on Naruto 'attempted' the three boys slowly realized that they were far to outmatched but that didn't stop them from still trying to attack

Fight scene this is my first one so don't judge

'hmm these are supposed to be the sons of the god of war?' thought Naruto as he parried an attack from one of the boys but they didn't stop and continued to attack him but getting tired of this game very quickly Naruto rushed up to them and quickly banged his sword into boy 1's temple effectually knocking him out then he turned to boy 2 and unleashed killer intent on him the poor boy didn't stand a chance against his KI then he turned to the last boy but he was so scared of naruto's display of power that he pissed his pants fainted.

Then he turned to his last opponent Clarisse and he was so caught up in his fight that e didn't notice that Percy had already knocked Clarisse out with her broken spear next to her.

"Well I'm glad that's o-"percy stopped mid sentence gaping at his eyes.

"What happened to your eyes?" percy questioned.

"That's another story for another day" Naruto told percy.

"well that was interesting" a voice said behind them they turned percy startled because he didn't think anyone was watching them but Naruto saw her with his newly activated bloodline.

At first percy didn't see anything then the air in front of them shimmered and then they saw annabeth with her same calculating gaze and a Yankees baseball cap clutched in her hand.

"WHERE WERE YOU!?' Percy yelled at her angry that she had seen him get beat up and didn't even to attempt to help.

"I was here just incase you needed help I was about to help but you didn't need it" annabeth said coolly to him but soon gasped.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" percy asked confused as of why she was acting like this.

"Percy step out of the water" Naruto said next to him

Percy did that and as soon as he did he regretted it he felt as if he ran a marathon he almost collapsed but annabeth and Naruto caught him.

"Oh Styx" annabeth cursed"I thought Zeus broke the pact again but if you really are is son"

They soon heard a gasp all around them they were so caught up in there conversation that they didn't notice a crowd around them and all of them were staring above his head.

All of a sudden people started bowing while Percy was confused soon all of the campers were bowing except Naruto who was standing next to him.

"All hale percy son of Poseidon" yelled Chiron.

But yet another gasp was heard and over naruto's head was a glowing black symbol with a vortex on it and a comma in the middle.

Then shakily Chiron announced again.

"All hail Naruto son of chaos creator of the universe" Chiron stated grimly.

…

…

…

…

End

Hey how's it going bro's it's me with another amazing chapter so son of chaos and I hope you enjoyed it and also I'm thinking of making a Kane chronicles slash Naruto crossover I don't think it's ever been done and I hope I'm the first to do it so byyyyye.

Shushins away.


End file.
